


Gonna Give You Every Inch of My Love

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, this so doesn't make up for getting me hard on stage," Tommy announced a few minutes later when the joint had been discarded and they had moved on to heated kisses.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dressing Room

They were both laughing as they tumbled into Adam's dressing room, high on the adrenaline that lingered from the show mixed with weed and arousal. Apparently everyone else had anticipated what they would get up to since they found that the dressing room was totally empty, but as they locked the door behind them, neither of them cared about the fact that they were totally predictable.

"You're such a fucker, you know that?" Tommy snarled, all up in Adam's face, eyes full of heated passion.

"Oh yeah?" Adam replied coolly, backing Tommy up against the door.

"Shit you made me so fucking hard. _On stage_." There was a whine in his voice, although whether or not it was because of need or because of him actually being upset wasn't particularly clear even in his own mind.

"You know you liked it," Adam bit back with that annoying, but still so incredibly sexy, all-knowing smirk that only Adam could pull off.

Tommy didn't reply. If he lied, Adam would call him out, and he didn't want to give Adam the smug satisfaction of being told just how much Tommy liked it. Because he had fucking loved it and was really only grumpy because he had wanted it to last so much longer. Shit, if they were gonna give the fans a show they might as well make it the best show ever, right?

Adam kept his eyes on Tommy's as he brought the fresh joint, that he had somehow managed to acquire on the way to the dressing room, to his lips. Tommy stared back at him, gaze still fiery and dangerous. Adam loved it when he managed to get Tommy this riled up.

Adam held the smoke in his mouth, bringing his free hand up to the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him closer. Tommy got the hint and pressed his lips to Adam's, sucking in Adam's smokefilled breath, thinking that hell he wished they could do this more often. He could be so fucking happy in Amsterdam, forever.

Adam held the joint out for him, and he took a hit for himself before proceeding to keep the smoke for Adam. Adam had so got way more hits than him up on stage and Tommy felt like he needed to catch up a little.

"You know, this _so_ doesn't make up for getting me hard on stage," Tommy announced a few minutes later when the joint had been discarded and they had moved on to heated kisses.

"No?" Adam replied, catching Tommy's lips in another kiss, making Tommy moan.

"No," Tommy repeated, as they broke apart for air again.

"Oh well then," Adam stopped to peck Tommy's lips, "I'll just have to," another peck, "do something better."

Adam gave Tommy's lips one last peck before dropping to his knees, his hands making short work of the button and fly of Tommy's tight pants, pulling them and his underwear down just enough to free his erection. Adam leaned in to kiss along Tommy's shaft, feather light teasing little kisses. Above him, Tommy made a strangled noise that let him know that yes, this was a perfectly acceptable way for him to redeem himself.

Adam smiled, reaching out for the joint that was still smoldering in the ashtray on the little table beside them. He took a drag, holding the smoke as he put the joint down, leaning forward again before he opened his mouth, tongue snaking out with the smoke the touch Tommy's shaft. Tommy stared down at him, enthralled by the way the smoke pooled around Adam's face and his own straining cock.

"Adam..." Tommy breathed out as Adam's mouth finally closed around him, all warm and wet perfection. One of his hands settled on the back of Adam's head, tugging at his hair, his other hand braced against the wall behind him, trying to find some purchase.

"Mmmm," Adam hummed, making Tommy gasp, fingers tangling tighter in Adam's hair as Adam swallowed more and more of him, until he had taken most of Tommy's length down his throat.

It wasn't long before Tommy was thrusting into Adam's mouth with abandon, his hand still gripping Adam's hair tightly. Adam happily let his mouth go slack, relishing in the feel of Tommy hitting the back of his throat over and over. He loved it when Tommy got like this, all demanding and willing to just _use_ Adam for his own pleasure, it didn't happen often but when it did it sure as hell turned Adam on like nothing else.

"Shit Adam," Tommy panted, and it could have been a courteous warning of his impending orgasm if his hand wasn't still keeping Adam's head in place, leaving him no choice but to swallow it all. Not that he minded even the tiniest little bit, because Tommy was delicious.

"Shit," Tommy said again, his eyes slowly blinking open as his body slumped back against the wall.

Adam stood up and pushed an arm around Tommy's back, pulling him in for a kiss. Tommy hungrily licked into his mouth, groaning as he tasted himself.

"Better?" Adam asked as the kiss ended.

Tommy chuckled, pushing against Adam's chest. He didn't get a chance to reply before there was a loud knock on the door.

"Boys? We're leaving in five."

Adam made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a groan, his forehead coming to rest against Tommy's as he took a moment to compose himself.

"Right," he said, as he eased away from Tommy, doing up Tommy's pants as they separated, "let's go somewhere with a bed."

"Yes," Tommy agreed, with a naughty grin. He reached out to cup Adam, earning him a barely restrained moan. "Let's."


	2. Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fucking love Amsterdam, man." Tommy said eventually. He was sure there were reasons for that, but he wasn't in a state of mind where you need reasons for declaring your love for anything you felt like.

The cold night air had sobered them up just a little before they arrived at the hotel; the high having settled to a rather pleasant haze. They were both sort of mellow as they showered together, washing each other and letting hands, lips and tongues tease wet skin. By the time they were drying each other off they were both hard and horny again, neither of them wasting any time in getting to bed.

They continued as they had in the shower for a while, all lazy kisses and touches, enjoying their moment away from cameras, fans and responsibilities the way they always did. It was blissful to have a chunk of time all to themselves, and the privacy of a hotel room.

"I fucking love Amsterdam, man." Tommy said eventually. He was sure there were reasons for that, but he wasn't in a state of mind where you need reasons for declaring your love for anything you felt like.

Adam chuckled beside him, pulling back a little and brushing Tommy's hair away from his eyes. "Me too." He offered with a lazy smile, leaning in again to peck Tommy's nose, making both of them giggle.

Adam liked the sound of Tommy's giggling so it was only natural that he was suddenly on top of Tommy, pinning his hands down with one hand and using the other to relentlessly tickle Tommy's side. Tommy squirmed underneath him, laughing whilst trying to pout in protest, managing to break his hands free so he could give back as good as he got.

Tommy gets a hand into one Adam's armpits after a while, effectively rendering Adam useless, taking the opportunity to push Adam over an straddling him. Once he has Adam beneath him, he stops tickling.

"I win."

Adam grins up at him, not even interested in objecting. "So you do."

"I'm still a little mad at you, by the way."

"Oh?" Adam crocks an eyebrow, "I thought I made up for that?"

Tommy shakes his head, and Adam catches the momentary smirk before Tommy slides forward, laying down on top of Adam.

"Nope. But you could make it up to me now?"

Adam doesn't answer, at least not verbally, but he thrusts his hips upward to meet Tommy's as Tommy lick and sucks a small mark into his collarbone. His right arm wraps around Tommy, pulling him down, closer, and he sighs into Tommy's mouth when Tommy kisses him. Tommy smiles against his lips, knowing that Adam is silently telling him that he can do whatever he wants, and he is _so_ going to take full advantage of that.

Tommy keeps up the soft kissing, his fingers running through Adam's hair, over his face and neck, down to his shoulders and arms. Adam relaxes beneath him, becoming totally pliant, and when Tommy pulls back Adam's eyes are clouded with more than just the effects of the weed. Tommy smiles at him and Adam's responding smile is somewhat lopsided, which makes Tommy reach out to run his fingers over Adam's cheek.

"You're so beautiful," Tommy murmurs, not even thinking about the words before they spill out of his mouth. He has never been one for sweet-talk and romantic crap; or well, more like he has never been good at it rather than being opposed to it. But there is something about those moments when he has Adam like this that makes it all come so easily. Because this Adam, completely naked and vulnerable beneath him, is _his_ Adam. The man beneath all that glitter and leather and makeup, the person underneath the mask that very few people get to see. And it makes Tommy feel special and lucky that Adam trusts him enough to be like this with him, and that seems to unlock a sappy side that Tommy didn't even know he had.

Adam blinks up at him, still smiling, feeling far too relaxed and hazy to make a response but knowing he doesn't need to. Words are superfluous between them at times like this, really, and Adam has always thought that love is better expressed through actions anyway.

Tommy pecks Adam's lips quickly before sliding down a bit, kissing his way across Adam's chest, pausing at each nipple, using his teeth and tongue to tease them into little hard nubs. Adam arches up against him, one of his hands coming to rest on Tommy's head, fingers gently tangling in blonde hair.

Tommy continues down Adam's stomach, taking his time, licking and kissing the freckled skin. Chuckling softly as Adam whines and pulls at his hair to urge him on.

"You're always so damn impatient," Tommy says, sitting back, hands splayed on Adam's chest.

"You're always such a fucking tease," Adam bites back.

Tommy snorts, reaching for the lube and a condom. "You know you love it."

"Never said I di- fuck Tommy!"

Tommy shrugs with feigned innocence as he continues pushing two fingers into Adam. "Sorry. Thought you wanted me to hurry up."

Adam only responds with a low groan. Tommy moves in between Adam's legs, bending down to blow hot breath on Adam's cock, loving the way Adam jerks in response. He splays his free hand on Adam's hip to keep him still before he wraps his lips around Adam's head. Adam mumbles something incoherent, his fingers curling tighter in Tommy's hair, just on the edge of being painful.

Tommy flattens his tongue against Adam's length, teasing, easily finding all the right spots. He pushes a third finger in as Adam arches up from the bed, humming softly as Adam groans.

"Please," Adam whines as Tommy curls his fingers to hit _that_ spot, "God Tommy, just fuck me already."

Tommy releases Adam's cock with a little pop, looking up at Adam through his fringe, smirking. "Always so fucking bossy," he says, twisting his fingers to make Adam whine and writhe again. He really fucking loves this game, loves the fact that he can make Adam come apart so easily behind closed doors, because the Adam everyone else sees always seems so in control.

"Please..." Adam whispers again, voice hoarse and broken as he stares at Tommy through half lidded eyes.

"I got you," Tommy soothes as he pulls his fingers out, rubbing one hand on Adam's thigh as he tears the condom packet open with his teeth.

"How do you want it?" Tommy asks as he rolls the condom on, eyes trained on Adam's flushed face, on the messy hair and the swollen lips, thinking that this is seriously when Adam is at his most beautiful. If only the fans that raved about Adam crawling around on stage could see _this_... but they can't, and of course Tommy wouldn't want them to. Because Adam like this is just for him.

"Just like this," Adam replies, parting his legs more as he pulls them up towards his chest, as if Tommy needs further invitation.

Tommy smiles at him, moving into position, letting Adam's legs rest against his shoulders. He kisses Adam as he pushes in, their moans mingling in the air that's passing between them, the kiss slow and gentle until Tommy bottoms out inside Adam and pulls away to bury his face in the crook of Adam neck.

"Oh fuck Adam," he mumbles against Adam's neck, nipping at the skin to leave a small mark.

Adam makes a responding noise, incoherent as Tommy starts trusting, arms wrapping around Tommy to pull him impossibly close. Most of Tommy's weight is resting against him now and he loves it, loves the way that weight holds him captive.

"Harder," Adam pants, turning his head so his lips brush Tommy's face, searching for another kiss as Tommy quickens the pace.

Tommy lifts his head so he can oblige Adam, tongue pushing past Adam's parted lips, the kiss much more heated and forceful this time. Adam swallows Tommy's cries as he comes, with Adam following not far behind even though neither of them is touching him.

Adam rolls them over, groaning when Tommy slides out of him. He places a kiss on Tommy's forehead and Tommy watches him as he removes the condom from Tommy, tossing it in the bin beside the bed before using one of their towels the wipe them off. Adam _would_ bitch about how Tommy really should be the one to clean up when he tops, he wouldn't have hesitated to do it with anyone else, but he learnt pretty quickly that Tommy is always languid after coming and there really is no use expecting him to do anything. And Adam wouldn't have it any other way, because it's one of those things that makes Tommy _his_ Tommy.

Adam turns the light off before he pulls the comforter over them. Tommy rolls a little closer, still staying far enough away that he can look at Adam's face in the moonlight that's seeping in through a gap in the curtains.

"You really are beautiful," Tommy says, and maybe it's because there is still that slight haze from the weed, or maybe his brain is working funny from the sex, or perhaps by some miracle he is actually getting better at this whole romance thing; either way he means what he says and his heart might just have skipped a few beats in response to the smile he placed on Adam's lips.

"So are you baby," Adam responds, reaching to pull Tommy closer, "c'mere."

Tommy shifts until he is pressed against Adam, tilting his head up for a quick kiss before he rests his head on Adam's chest, draping one arm and one leg over Adam as Adam holds him close. Yes, he really fucking loves Amsterdam, he thinks before he drifts off.


End file.
